


A Special Assignment

by little_bean



Series: Lucifer Prompts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Eventual reveal, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Prompt Fill, Truth Serum, Winged!Lucifer, lucifer takes care of chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bean/pseuds/little_bean
Summary: During a case, Chloe is injected with truth serum, and can't help but admit her feelings for Lucifer.





	1. Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> My second prompt fill :D  
> And, my first time experimenting with first person on Ao3! I really like this POV, so I wanted to try it out.
> 
> (Please be aware someone had already filled this prompt, but it was so good, I couldn't help but write something as well)

 “Lucifer, stay behind me.”

She can’t hear it, but Chloe assumes that Lucifer rolls his eyes at her instruction. “Of course, Detective. You’ve only said that about a dozen times already.” Taking his rebuke, Chloe stays focused on the task at hand, finally entering the house from an underground tunnel they discovered days ago.

Both hands up, one holding her gun, the other a flashlight, Chloe steps with great care. One foot, then the next, making sure not to put too much pressure on the old, wooden steps. Just one creak, and it would give away their position. Trying to stay calm, Chloe measures each intake of breath that sweeps its way through her lungs. There cannot be a screw up. No more close calls. Not only does she think that one more would _finally_ get her in trouble with Lieutenant Monroe, but her heart would not be able to take it. If she got Lucifer in a near-death situation again, God only knows what she would do…

So Chloe settles for not even getting into that scenario.

They finally reach a door that leads out of the basement, and after one test of the knob, it opens inward without a sound. Choe turns off her flashlight, proceeding through the house with the limited light. They emerge in a hallway corner, with two doors to their left, and only one to their right, about five feet down. An opening at the end parts to what looks like the living room.

Waving her hand, Chloe makes her way down the hall. The mirrors are covered, as if this house was supposed to be abandoned. Dust has settled on some of the tables, which hold wilted roses. They still smell good, Chloe thinks, as she gets a whiff when she walks by.

She stops by the first door on her left. Holding an ear up, she does not hear anything after a good thirty seconds. Same with the next. On the third door, she holds her breath in apprehension.

_Clang._

It’s quiet, almost too quiet for her to catch, and she pulls back, ready to kick the door down, when she notices Lucifer to her right.

Sheepishly holding a jar a couple of inches above a table, he smiles at Chloe apologetically.

“ _Lucifer!_ ” Chloe shout-whispers. “ _Put that down, now!_ ” She shoves her gun in his direction to accentuate her annoyance. She almost can’t believe what he’s done, but then again, it is Lucifer. Obediently, he places the expensive-looking jar down.

Shaking her head, Chloe thanks a bigger power that his incident did not blow their operation.

Deciding that their criminal wouldn’t stay hidden in that room with their pseudo-loudness, Chloe resumes walking down the call.

There’s a clatter of silverware through the walls of the hallway, and a swear. Chloe jumps into action, shouting “ _LAPD!_ ” as she runs to the kitchen, past the living room. In her peripheral, Chloe senses Lucifer rush around the opposite way, hoping to cut off the perp on both ends. A part of her is proud that he _finally_ understands some parts of law enforcement, even if he still pulls some Lucifer stunts now and then. But overall, he had been behaving more properly.

Chloe finally reaches the desired room. A man stands, feet wide apart, knife pointing at Chloe. In his other hand are syringes, which Chloe assumes contain the drug that they had been searching for. The drug that resulted in countless deaths around the city.

The man’s face is lit by a garish grey, a result of a black backsplash and the coarse moonlight peeking through the window shutters. His eyes bulge, almost colorless, as if they had been drained by drug overuse.

“Put down your weapon, or I will fire,” Chloe warns, pointing her gun at the man’s chest.

The man’s pupils constrict, his nostrils flare. As if the world is in slow motion, Chloe sees muscles tighten under his shirt as he raises the arm with the syringes. Stepping to the side, Chloe dodges the flying drug, shooting him in the leg. But the distraction worked well enough, and Chloe misses as wood chips explode next to the criminal’s foot.

Thinking his plan worked, the perp turns to run away, only to be punched directly in the face by Lucifer. Lurching backwards, the man stumbles, grabbing his nose in a roar of fury. Chloe sweeps her leg, tripping the man, who faceplants on the ground. Blood oozes around his landing zone, and Chloe makes a move to crouch above him.

Grabbing her cuffs, Chloe says, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you…” she drops off, tilting her head up to see Lucifer smiling fondly. His relaxed demeanor, one arm supporting on the kitchen counter, goes against the rush of what they just experienced. “What?” she asks, a lopsided smirk on her face.

Lucifer plays with his onyx ring. “Nothing. You’re just resplendent when you recite the Miranda Rights.”

Cheeks reddening, Chloe finally realizes her mouth hangs open after a moment. Shaking her head, she laughs. “Okay, weirdo. Now I’ve got to start over—ah!”

As she redirects her attention back to the felon, Chloe is a millisecond too late to react to the hand that comes up to punch her in the stomach. She feels a piercing of flesh, and a flash of cold anxiety shoots up her bones. _A knife_ , she thinks. Right in the intestinal area, fatal. She will never be able to see Trixie’s face light up again, be able to brush her hair again. Never be able to complain again about Maze’s burnt toast, or tell Lucifer—

But then Chloe doesn’t feel anything else. A deep prick, nothing more, and the pain is gone. Glancing down, she sees an Italian dress shoe make contact with the man’s face, who finally falls limp underneath her. Then Lucifer’s face is in front of her, as he falls to all fours to stoop to her level.

“Detective! Are you alright?” He pushes her off of the unconscious man, and in her stupor, Chloe lets him position her on the ground, resting her back on a cabinet. She absentmindedly feels hands rummage around on her stomach area, and laughs.

She tries pushing Lucifer away. “Stop it! That tickles!” She complains.

A frown is Lucifer’s reply. “What’s gotten into you? I don’t see any blood…” he turns to examine their unhandcuffed criminal. He picks up a syringe barehanded, and some part of Chloe’s mind wants to rebuke him for the infraction, but she can’t muster up the words. He brings it close to his eyes, and they widen with an understanding Chloe misses.

Thrusting herself from her laid-back position, Chloe falls forward, grabbing Lucifer’s legs. Head fuzzy, she marbles out something unintelligible.

With a low growl, Lucifer throws the empty syringe on the ground. Shatters of glass spiral around him as his whole body trembles.

“Luci… you mind if I call you Luci?” Chloe asks. She’s definitely heard Amenadiel call him that. “What’s the matter?”

Lucifer’s red eyes fade back into a deep black, and he turns his torso to Chloe. He grasps her by the shoulders. “I am going to have to do something you would probably scold me for, if you were in a more proper mindset. But, I am doing it _because_ of what is happening to you. So please forgive me.”

He sets her on the ground, facing up. Giggling, Chloe starts making snow angels. Or would they be wood angels? She’s not sure.

Lucifer ignores her movements, carefully lifting up her white button down up so he can barely see the bottom of her bra. He hisses, hands brushing a tender spot north of her stomach.

“Ow,” Chloe complains, trying to sit up. “Are you… are you _trying_ to hurt me?”

Chloe isn’t sure what to do with this information. She thought the Lucifer was her friend. Her _best_ friend. Maybe something more, if she had put some effort into it. They have been through more than she could ever imagine, and now, he is trying to cause her pain? Tears threaten their way into her eyes, and she knows they will not be held at bay for long.

“No! No!” Lucifer cries, scooting to hold up her head. Just one of his hands is enough to fully support her, and she relaxes into his touch. “It just seems we’re having a repeat of a professor situation.” Grinding his teeth, Lucifer got out his phone with the free hand.

“Miss Lopez? We need you, as soon as you can. Please, the detective… she’s been injected with something. Yes, again! I know! Please send anyone you can!”

The world starts to haze around her, and Chloe twitches. “L-Lucifer?” she calls. Her vision has been stripped. “Where are you?”

She thinks she can hear him calling her name. But it’s distant. Muffled. As tremors rack through her body, all she can hope for is that Lucifer never leaves her side.

 

***

 

Her head, once resting on a soft, callus-free hand, is now lying on a fluffy pillow. No, lumpy.  Or is it clunky?

Chloe decides it’s clunky. That’s a good enough description.

Opening her eyes, Chloe takes in the hospital room she has someone found her way in. The table at the foot of her bed holds a blue vase of sunflowers.

“Sunflowers?” she wonders out loud.

“Detective!”

Slowly, Chloe turns her head to see Lucifer straighten up in his chair right next to her. His hair, normally smoothed back, sits on top of his head as if someone fluffed it.

 _That’s_ what fluffy would be, Chloe thinks. Not this pillow she’s forced to interact with.

Which reminds her.

“Lucifer… why am I here?”

Lucifer’s jaw tightens. “Well, we brought you here so we could keep an eye on your vitals.”

Dots hang in the air around Chloe, begging to be put together. But she just wasn’t getting it. “What? We aren’t here to check on our perp?”

Leaning forward, Lucifer grasps the side of her bed. “No, darling. We are here for _you_.”

“Me?"

Chloe’s eyes wander lazily around the room once more. Lucifer, sitting by her side. A tray with half-eaten green jello and some crumbs on the lone chair in the corner. Even though her head feels as though it is frolicking in a patch of daisies, the puzzle-solving side puts two and two together.

The monitor looming to her right starts to beep more frequently. The accelerating noise only kicks up her heartbeat even more as it starts to fall in place for her.

“I’m hospitalized?!” She groans against her bed, sitting up. The IV in her hand pounds with each pulse. Lucifer stands, hands hovering around her, just in case. Chloe waves him away. “Lucifer, _what happened?_ ”

Lucifer’s eyebrows pinch in, as if it hurts him to tell her anything. “Detective, when we were arresting the most despicable piece of human garbage I’ve ever encountered, you were stabbed with some sort of medication.”

Bubbles rise from Chloe’s chest to her cheeks. That sounds absurd to her. Chloe Decker _,_ the _best_ homicide detective, was stabbed not once, but _twice_ on the job? No way. So she laughs. She laughs and laughs until her abs hurt, forcing her wraps her arms around her small body. But she can’t stop laughing.

Lucifer seems to grow more distressed with every intake of Chloe’s breath. “Please, Detective, stay with me. Don’t do this.”

There is a knock, and without waiting for a response, Ella barges in, papers in hand. Chloe continues laughing as she looks up at the foreskin scientist. No. Arsenic scientist. That doesn’t sound right either.

“Lopez!” Lucifer takes two steps, and he’s next to her. “Any news? Can you explain what the my name is happening to her?”

Ella’s typically bright face seems darker with the absence of a smile. “I’m so sorry, but all we’ve got is that Chloe has been exposed so some strong truth serum drug.”

Lucifer’s shoulder’s straighten. “That’s it? That’s fabulous.”

Ella shakes her head, her ponytail reminding Chloe of a dog’s tail. Or a horse’s. Wait a second…

“No, it’s not. While the gang that Chloe was tracking did deal in hard drugs, they also made this crude serum for some bigger families in the mafia, to expose traitors. And from what they guy you brought in told us, everyone reacts differently to the drug.”

Lucifer’s shadow grows longer as he shifts in the room. “What do you mean by that.” It comes out as a command, and Chloe shivers, trying to snuggle deeper under her covers.

Ella looks at Chloe, concern rippling through her eyes. “Well, most people were fine. Sometimes it didn’t even work. But others… went insane. And a few died.”

Grabbing his head, Lucifer walks in circles at the foot of Chloe’s bed. He snaps his eyes to Ella. “There must be an antidote, like before. Who do I need to talk to? I’ll do anything.”

Ella’s sad gaze is now directed at Lucifer. “With stuff like this, we need the original serum, as they make the drug batch by batch. So there would have been, but all that was found at the crime scene was a broken syringe, so we’re out of luck.”

Biting his lip, Lucifer looks mortified. Then angry. He kicks at a chair, sending the poor tray flying. “Dammit! Dammit!”

Ella tries to pacify him, clutching at his arm, pulling the large man away from the chair. “Easy, dude! It’s not like it’s your fault.”

With that, all of Lucifer’s strength melts from his body. “On the contrary, Miss Lopez, it is. I was not thinking, I smashed the only thing that could have saved the detective.” He couldn’t bring himself to look back at her.

Ella pats his arm. “That’s not true. There are loads of possibilities of how the serum will affect her. We just need to wait and see.”

“Did you guys know that I believed in unicorns when I was little?” Chloe finds herself saying. “I didn’t believe in Santa Clause, or the Tooth Fairy, but unicorns were a definite yes for me. How else do you explain why rainbows taste so good?”

The Devil and the Scientist share a desperate look. “I guess for now it’s making her spit out nonsense,” Lucifer mutters.

“Better than the alternative,” Ella states.

Lucifer lets out a deep breath. “Thank Father for small miracles.” He watches as Chloe traces circles in the air, explaining how rainbows work. “So, wait and see?”

“Yep,” Ella affirms, body drooping. “We could just keep her here, it might be the safest place for her.”

Chloe whips her head to face her two companions. “I want to go home.” She truth spills out of her, and she can’t explain why the need is ingraining itself in her veins. She feels the desire deep within herself, crying to be pulled out of her.

Lucifer raises his eyebrows at Ella in a silent question. The scientist shrugs. “It wouldn’t be much worse than staying here. Besides, it might help to be surrounded by something more normal.”

Lucifer nods, about to give the detective the good news, when he realizes a problem. “I don’t think you should see your spawn like this, Detective. So how about my penthouse? Is that a suitable alternative? I’ll arrange for Daniel and Maze to look after the girl in your absence.”

Chloe waves a shaky finger at him. “Not trying no funny business, are you, mate?” She falls into an awful Cockney accent. “It wouldn’t become ya!”

Holding up both hands, Lucifer pleads innocence. “Of course not, Detective.”

Chloe smiles, kicking her legs in excitement. “Well, I _would_ take any excuse to go to your penthouse,” she admits, giggling. “And I would probably shoot someone just to watch you sing at your piano,” she thinks, contemplating the ceiling.

Lucifer sighs as he presses the Call Nurse button on the side of her bed. “More nonsense, I presume.”

Ella smiles knowingly at Lucifer and Chloe. “Sure,” she tells the civilian consultant. “Just nonsense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella knows better ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first part <3 I've pretty much written the rest, but it definitely needs tweaks. So it will be posted soonish!


	2. Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes care of Chloe while she recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments and everything :)

It takes about fifteen minutes to get Chloe out of the hospital—Lucifer tries to support her as she walks, but it appears that her disequilibrium extends to her legs. So he takes a wheelchair, and finally gets her to the parking lot. Then it takes about seven minutes to get Chloe situated in his Corvette, with her wiggling everywhere. Lucifer imagines this is what it must have been like for the detective to put her child in the car. He’s suddenly very happy he met the detective when he did, and not a couple of years earlier. Imagine dealing with the energetic Trixie at a younger age...

Finally on the road, Chloe laughs again, head dangling out the window. Curse his soul, but whenever she laughs, Lucifer has to smile. He cannot remember the last time she looked so free; but then he recalls why she’s like this. And his demeanor turns sour.

He presses a button on his dashboard, and there’s a loud ringing. It stops, and—

“Lucifer?” Daniel’s voice surrounds Lucifer and Chloe. Lucifer notices the detective sit up a bit straighter, trying to find her ex-husband. “Any updates? I heard most of it from Ella before she left for the hospital. Is Chloe alright?”

“Calm down, Daniel,” Lucifer says. “So far, everything is just peachy. She’s enjoying the the fresh breeze right now. Say hi, Detective.”

Half of Chloe’s face scrunches, her mouth open in a ‘Wha?’ sort of way.

Lucifer turns to Chloe quickly, making sure to keep an eye on the road. “Oh, gosh. Chloe,” he says, as if talking to a child. “It’s Daniel. On the phone. Say hello, perhaps?”

Understanding finally shows in her eyes. “Dan! Oh, Dan!” Leaning forward, she gets fingerprints all over the dashboard cover. “Trixie told me not to tell you, but she has a crush on a boy at school!” Chloe sits up suddenly, covering her mouth. Her eyes are wide at Lucifer, as if he would call her out on her slip. He just shrugs. What goes on between the two parents is none of his business. Besides, it’s not like she could help it.

“Really?” Daniel sounds petrified at this news. “Did she give a name?”

Chloe opens her mouth to respond, despite the vein on her forehead straining to keep the secret in. Lucifer relieves her by saying, “Daniel, she did not even mean to tell you about Trixie’s love interest. Are you really taking advantage of this situation?” It disgusts Lucifer that someone would pry the truth from someone is such a way. It boarder-lined his distaste for lying: if the person is not admitting it on their own accord, does it even count?

There’s some static from the other end. “No, I’m sorry,” Dan finally says. “I didn’t even make the connection—”

“And you call yourself a detective?” Lucifer scoffs. “Either way, I’m taking the _good_ detective to my penthouse. Figured the infatuated girl should not be exposed to a mother with no filter. Is that alright? Brilliant.” Lucifer plows on, not waiting for a response. “Please take good care of the spawn, or the Detective will be very mad at me indeed. See you soon.” He hung up on Daniel.

Chloe sits upright in her seat, and doesn’t respond to any inquiries Lucifer shoots her way. So he finishes the drive in silence.

Ten minutes later, they pull up to Lux’s lot, and Lucifer goes to the other side of the vehicle to help Chloe. She still stares, transfixed by the cement wall, looking petrified.

“Why…” she finally says. “Why did I tell Dan that? I promised Trixie not to tell him…”

Lucifer’s hand hovers at her shoulder, unsure. “It wasn’t your fault,” he says, letting his hand drop to his side. “Come up to the penthouse, and I think in a few hours you will feel better. Miss Lopez that’s how long she thinks this whole ordeal will last.”

“What about your other properties?”

Lucifer blinks. “My other properties?”

Chloe frowns, picking at her leggings. “I don’t really feel like going to your penthouse anymore. Reminds me of my birthday.”

Lucifer swallows, knowing what she’s implying. “Yes, okay. Of course. So, you want to go one of my houses? Which one?”

“Tell me about them.”

So he starts to describes all twelve of them. The one she’s already seen, with the beautiful sunset view over the entire valley. He talks about his West Hollywood mansion lovingly, recalling all the fun activities he’s had there. He glosses over his Malibu getaway, thinking it’s too far away. He gets through ten of his houses, until he mentions the beach house in Venice.

“Does it have a piano?” Chloe asks. Lucifer answers in the affirmative. “Then let’s go there.”

He obliges, and it takes them twenty minutes as Lucifer weaves through cars and other traffic. When he pulls up, Chloe looks around, confused.

“Where is it?” Lucifer points to the small, beige house scrunched between two other homes. The paint, while spotless, is obviously a bit old. The stairs leading up the front door are splintering, the railing itself leaning to the side, weathered. A small window gives a little peak to the interior, if the curtains had been drawn. “Really?” Chloe asks, astonished. “I imagined something a bit… more extravagant. This doesn’t look like you!” She brandishes her hands out, walking towards the house.

After shooting Daniel a quick update text, Lucifer unlocks the door. “Well, this house isn’t really meant for anyone to see _but_ me. It was one of the first I purchased, when I first arrived in Los Angeles. Since it’s so close to the beach, where I first landed. I haven’t had the heart to sell it since.”

“Huh.”

Once open, Lucifer takes a deep breath in when he walks into the foyer. A simple entrance, there’s a coat hanger where he leaves his wrinkled suit jacket. A knife bucket for Maze is still full of different sized weapons, and even one demon blade. How careless of her.

Chloe walks through the kitchen, stumbling a bit, but able to stay on her own two feet. Like a mother bird, Lucifer stays close by as her hand glides over new, but modest marble countertops. A succulent sits next to the silver sink, where a single pot lays clean on the right half of the divided appliance. The microwave is an hour behind, having never been adjusted for Daylight Savings.

Completely mystified, Chloe walks past the corner that is utilized as the only eating area in the house. She enters the small living room, which only has a tiny TV (it’s not even a flatscreen) and a dull red couch opposite it. It was certainly used many times, and looks very comfortable. She sits on it, once, to test it out.

“What do you think?” Lucifer asks, timid. Does she hate his first abode?

“How much sex have you had on this thing?” Chloe questions immediately. Then she exclaims, and turns away. “Oh, uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Smiling, Lucifer finds some pleasure that she was thinking about him in such a way. “Don’t worry dear, I wasn’t in the mood when I first landed, and I was too handicapped after my dismemberment.” Lucifer shudders, remembering how he was practically inert after the first removal. He had laid on that couch for days, with only Mazikeen to tend to him. It had still been better than Hell.

Chloe seems to already have forgotten her query, getting off the couch to continue upstairs.

At the top, there is a three by three space of floor, with a door straight ahead, to the left, and the right. Chloe opens the middle first, which is just a tiny bathroom. It barely fits the toilet seat which is in the upright position. The tub-shower has a gray ring, and the sink drips every couple of seconds.

To the left, Chloe finds the master (and only) bedroom. It’s pretty humble, Chloe says as she walks in. A dark mahogany dresser is half-full of pressed button-up shirts, ties, and folded socks. A closet, matching in the dark wood, holds three suits, and a piece of clothing Chloe doesn’t recognize.  

She takes the hanger, and holds it up.

A long, white set of robes hangs in front of her. Shimmering with each moment, the robes seem to rejoice at being touched after so long. In the front the fabric criss-crosses to create a wild, but aesthetic pattern. A black long shirt that would cover the wearer until just passed the elbows is hidden inside the robes, protruding from the shoulder area. It shines in little specks, as though it was covered in glitter, even as it absorbs all light that hits it. It looks feather-light in Chloe’s arms, almost weighing nothing. Lucifer stands by, watching her inspect it, indecisive about tearing the cloth from her hands. But she just keeps fondling it, and Lucifer finds he is helpless as she examines his old uniform.

“What is this?” Chloe asks in wonder.

Shifting on his feet, Lucifer finds the strength to take it from her, and put it back in the closet. He shuts it, closing his feelings along with the clothes. “Just old items I couldn't bare to let go of.”

Even in her state of mind, Chloe seems to get he does not want to discuss the clothes further. So she directs her attention to the bed. “Satin?” She asks, smirking.

“Well, I’m not an animal. Besides, it reminds me of…” Lucifer drops off. He wasn’t the one on drugs. He didn’t need to share his secrets.

But Chloe was walking out of the room anyways, into the one across the way. She stops in the doorway after opening the door.

Lucifer peers over her shoulder, smiling fondly into the room. Just sixteen by sixteen feet, the room only contains one item: the promised piano. A huge square window lets the player watch the waves as they get lost in the music. Chloe lets Lucifer walk in, and he approaches slowly, until he settles on the seat in front of the piano.

His very first piano.

Memories spring into his mind. How he negotiated it from that crusty old man across the street, when he first played it. Maze had been with him, watching him from her corner. He had played a song of triumph, his wings dancing with his tune of darkness (right after, he had ordered for them to be cut off). No music sheets necessary, he had played for hours, singing at the top of his lungs, sometimes just letting the music give him a sneak peek of the journey on earth yet to come.

Still smiling like a child, Lucifer reveals the keys after lifting the cover. He hits middle C, tests a few other notes out. Perfectly in tune, even after all these years.

“Play me something.” Lucifer is surprised to see Chloe on his right, sitting close to him. When did she move?

“Would you like that?” He asks, purring down at her.

Her eyes shine back up at him. “I would love that,” she admits, scooting even closer so their sides are touching.

So he does. A tune of hope; a tune that he thinks reflects just how he feels at that moment. It is soft, and caresses his ears in the exact way he was anticipating. Glancing at Chloe, he knows it has the effect he was going for. She gazes at his hands, watching him flitter across the keys with ease.

The song is only a few minutes long, and Chloe deflates a bit when it’s over. But she still seems happy.

“Was that okay?” Lucifer asks.

Chloe shifts her eyes from the keys to Lucifer, crawling up his arm to finally look at him squarely in the face. “You are the most talented person I have ever met,” she breathes. “I’ve never heard or seen anything more beautiful.”

Lucifer hates himself for it, but he blushes deeply. “Well, I don’t think that’s true, Detective.”

She places a hand on his, and her eyes go intense. “No. It _is_ the truth!”

Holding his breath, Lucifer stares at his detective. Of course it’s the truth, he thinks. It’s all she can say, now. But it’s worth nothing. She wouldn’t say this if he hadn’t gone and screwed up her arrest. Clearing his throat, he removes his hand from under hers, and stands.

“Well, what would you like to do? We have plenty of time. Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m not hungry.”

“Do you want to watch something on the telly?”

“No.”

“Should I, uh, read to you?” Lucifer honestly wasn’t sure what else he _could_ do. It wasn’t like this house was that fun.

“You? _Read_?” Chloe laughs. “You don’t even read Trixie when she asks! That would be a sight to see.”

Lucifer smiles as well, offering a little chuckle. “Yes, well, I’m better at making up my own stories anyways. Well, how do you suggest we pass the time? And it can’t be boring, I should not fall asleep whilst watching you.”

Chloe takes the question _very_ seriously, putting a hand on her chin. Coming up with an answer, she stands up, taking both of Lucifer’s hands. “I just want to be with you.”

Lucifer _knows_ she’s being honest. He _knows_ that she can’t lie right now. But he can’t believe that’s what she would want.

So he keeps digging. “There must be something else,” he pries.

Chloe turns her head to look out the window. Her forehead scrunches, looking for another truth. “The beach looks pretty,” she says.

“The beach it is.”

Grabbing two towels, Lucifer leads Chloe down the back stairs and onto his private area of the beach. Setting up the towels, he gives Chloe his hand as she settles down, facing the ocean. Lucifer sits next to her, legs splayed in front. He knocks his feet together, getting sand off of his shoes.

They sit in relative silence, as the waves crash on the sand provide some ambiance. The sun is just past its zenith, giving the water a white glare. They can see for miles, the sky is so clear, and Lucifer gets excited when he sees a dolphin.

But Chloe just sits there, legs crossed under her.

He taps her knee. “What are you thinking about, Detective?”

“Us,” she blurts immediately.

That jolts Lucifer back. “Us? Why?”

Chloe plays with the sand. “Last time we were at a beach together, we kissed."

Ah. “Yes, I remember.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it. I’ve never stopped thinking about it,” Chloe says. “So much has happened since then, but it doesn’t matter. None of it.”

“None of what?” Lucifer can’t stop himself from asking.

“How much of an ass you pretend to be, or how much I try to pull away. I still always think about you.”

Hearing that, the waves fall silent around Lucifer. The birds stop squawking, the wind stops whispering in his ear.

 _I always think about you_. Lucifer can’t accept what she’s saying.

“You… always?”

Chloe captures his gaze in hers, her eyes full of devotion. Full of caring. The aqua seems brighter in the presence of the ocean, and they dance just like stars in the moonlight. “Of course, always. Because I love you.”

Now, time stops. Even Chloe stops breathing, her hair stops waving in the wind. As if Amenadiel was using his powers, Lucifer feels as though he’s the only one aware of the moment as he brings up a hand to hold her face. _She loves me_. He leans in, and just as he’s about to kiss her, the world resumes. His face gets smacked by her blonde streaks, and he pulls back.

“No. This can’t happen.” It hurts himself to say it. But he has to. For one, she did not admit for herself; the drug dragged it out of her. What type of confession is that? Secondly, if he kissed her, how would that be different than sleeping with an intoxicated man or woman? He can’t take advantage of her, mentally or physically.

Chloe opens her eyes, betrayed. “What? What’s going on?”

Lucifer shakes his head. “Exactly. You’re not in the correct mindset. What you tell me here, I will…” he pauses. “I will never reveal. Thank you for sharing, but I know you would not have otherwise. Let’s talk about something else.”

Nodding, Chloe turns away.

But a drugged Chloe Decker doesn’t seem to be a good conversationalist.

So Lucifer asks her questions. Meaningless, stupid questions, ones that he hopes are okay, not too intrusive.  

What is Trixie’s favorite color? Red. What’s the last movie you’ve seen? Tarzan. Opinion about politics? Annoying. Best holiday? Easter. Can you ice skate? Expertly.

He even throws some in that he knows she wouldn’t answer if she was in a bad mood. Not nosey ones, but ones so he can get to know the detective better.

Her second favorite band? A tie between the Pussycat Dolls and the Spice Girls. ( _Ooh, scandalous, Detective_ , Lucifer teases at the former.) What was the most unique hole-in-the-wall restaurant she has found in Los Angeles? A Thai place Downtown. Does she prefer seeing a movie, or reading a book on a rainy day? Books, any day. With Trixie, even better.

It goes on for about an hour. Until Chloe’s stomach rumbles, and Lucifer decides to grab her something to eat.

“Promise me you’ll stay here until I return?”

She promises, and Lucifer decides that’s good enough. Upon returning to his house, he finds that it’s completely devoid of anything nutritious to eat. It’s not as if he needed food when he first got here from Hell; he only eats when food looks good, or when he’s with the detective. Sighing, he grabs chips from the cabinet and returns to the Chloe.

He hands her the bag, and she chomps happily on the snack, blissfully uncaring about the fat she’s consuming.

They still have a while to go before the serum runs its course, but at least it seems Chloe’s not going to die. And Lucifer is perfectly fine hanging out with the detective, now not being in perpetual fear.

Having grown tired of the questions, Lucifer starts telling Chloe about the sun.

“It was a special assignment, you know.”

A chip stops in the air, about to meet its end. “No, I don’t know,” Chloe says. Then the chip meets its end in her mouth.

“Right.” Lucifer gets comfortable on his towel, leaning back on his elbows. “My dad had asked me to make a unique star. ‘Give it great Care, and Bless its Light’ and all that. So I flew. I flew out of the Silver City, into this dimension. I had to find the exact location, so I skirted the star system. I flew passed many galaxies, all with stars I had ignited. But those were not anything interesting. Not compared to this sucker here,” he points at the Sun.

“No. This one required care. Before, I was usually left to do my own thing as I lit up the sky. But for this star, I had specific instructions. What elements to use, how to fuse them, in what order. What amount of power I should pour into my creation, and how long I should spend on each step.”

Chloe moves her towel closer to Lucifer, and rests her head on his thigh. Lucifer doesn’t mind; in fact, the warmth from the contact seems even greater now that he knows how she feels.

More relaxed, Lucifer keeps talking. “It took me so long to get it right. The recipe was complex, and each time consumed centuries. Then, finally, I got a message from my father that it was perfect. _Solis ortus._ * And it was beautiful. The rays it emitted were unlike any other star I had brought to existence; this one was different. These ones exuded _life_. Makes sense in hindsight, right?” He chuckles.

“I believe you,” she says, talking to his knee. Lucifer looks down. “I may act like I don’t, but I do.”

Lucifer’s entire body tightens. “Believe what, Detective?” He thinks he understands, but he has to make sure.

“In you. In everything.” _No… does she?_ “I believe it all…” she starts to drift to sleep. “I just…”

“Just what?” Lucifer edges on. But she isn’t responding. _What was she going to say?_ He needs to know. If she truly believes him, how long has this been going on for? Both of them essentially lying to each other? And why has she continued letting him be her partner?

“Is that a bad thing, or a good thing?” he asks her. _Please say good_. He doesn’t know what he will do if she claims it’s awful that he’s the devil. A monster.

But Chloe doesn’t say either way. She has fallen asleep on his leg; Lucifer hears her soft snores. Stroking her hair, Lucifer lets the brave detective sleep. She believes him. She _loves_ him, despite believing him.

In spite of this, Lucifer still feels empty. She didn’t trust him enough with this information before. Her faith was not strong enough to carry her to this point when she was in absolute control. But Lucifer does not blame her. How could he? To readily admit out loud that she worked with the Devil was no easy task. And yet, it hurts him that she couldn’t. Maybe he should be the one to make a move. Prove that she can put her faith in him, before she lets him in completely.

Looking at the Detective, Lucifer is not sure how he would do that. He does not think he is strong enough, and now he understand why Chloe doesn’t think she’s strong enough to show her true self as well. They are so different, yet so alike in many ways.

So he simply keeps telling her stories to pass the time. No matter what, it’s nice to share history with the ones that you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this fic was supposed to be short, in the beginning...  
>  Also I hope that the way Lucifer is acting is alright. It's how I imagined he would consider being drugged to tell the truth -- sacrilegious, almost.   
> *The sun was born.  
> Song on piano: https://youtu.be/QaY6FdCCSLs


	3. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deals with the revelations that the truth serum provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... a day or two after I posted the previous chapter, I got sick, and it took me a couple days to recover. But here's the final chapter finally :)

“...And Amenadiel then scolded me, saying that only songs approved by our sister, Rahmiel, were allowed to be sung. But I wanted so sing my own songs, not ones that my siblings had composed. So, I told my feathered brother to stick it up—”

“Lucifer?” Chloe sits up, holding her head. She holds up her empty bag of chips. Sniffs it. Deposits it next to her. Contorting her body, she looks to Lucifer. “Where are we? What’s going on?”

Narrowing his eyes, Lucifer inspects Chloe. She looks a bit nauseated and out of place, but otherwise back to normal. He smiles cheekily. “You were just getting some nice personal time with the Devil, that’s all.”

Chloe hastily stands up, getting sand everywhere. Lucifer grumbles, trying to shield himself from the stuff. She wobbles, but stays on her feet. “Lucifer, please be serious. The last thing I remember… is…” her eyes widen. “A hospital! Why were we in the hospital? Wait, _I_ was the one in the hospital. Why…”

Anticipating a panic attack, Lucifer scrambles to his feet as well. “Detective, everything is fine,” he appeases. He explains, for what seems like the tenth time, what happened at the house. Muddled memories come back to Chloe, and she calms down a bit.

“A truth serum, you say?” She crosses her arms, turning to the ocean.

“Yes. And you reacted in a loopy sort of way. But it only lasted about 18 hours, and you’re you now. It was quite humorous actually; I would probably pay to see you high once more. In fact...” He makes a move to get something from inside his coat.

Chloe shoves him, stopping his grab to get out a joint. Still staring at the ocean, she hugs herself tighter. Then she slips off her shoes and walks to the water, letting the little waves wrap around her feet. Lucifer follows suit, making sure she does not fall apart again.

“So, where are we, anyways?” She asks again, once Lucifer is next to her.

No reason to tell her the whole truth for a second time. “Just one of my many properties. You asked to go somewhere besides my penthouse, and this what you chose in the end. A good use of free will, I think.”

Chloe _hmmft_ s, which Lucifer interprets as a sort of laugh. “And Trixie? Is she okay?”

Lucifer checks his phone. “Seems like Daniel is about to take her out to dinner at Denny’s. Sounds pleasant.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “Not for the waitresses there. Trixie always goes crazy, asking for all the desserts. I hope Dan knows what he’s getting into.”

She digs in the sand, poking her toes deeper into the earth. “Just tell it to me straight.”

Watching her toes, Lucifer takes a moment to respond. “Tell you what?”

Sighing, Chloe flicks a piece of wet sand into the water, and it disintegrates upon touching the ocean. “I can feel it. That I said _something_ that I wasn’t supposed to. That I wouldn’t have otherwise.” She pauses. Then she shoots Lucifer a terrified look. “Did I say anything embarrassing? Ella ask me anything I will regret later?”

Lucifer knew this question would come. He struggles, trying to decide if this was a lie or not. “No, nothing that you should be regretful for.”

He gets a side-eye look from Chloe. “So I _did_ say something, then. Yes or no.”

Lucifer kicks his foot down, sending some water in the air. “Well, of course you said _something_. You weren’t silent.”

“Lucifer. You know what I mean.” She clearly is not going to allow any loopholes or half-answers.

He sighs, looking to the ground. “You did reveal some things, but like I said, nothing embarrassing. Just insightful.”

Two small feet with toes painted sparkling purple (he is sure that is Trixie’s doing) obscure his view of the sand, and he looks up to see Chloe glaring up at him. “What did I say? I need to know what I’m in for back at the office.”

“That should not concern you at all,” Lucifer says. “You’ve been here practically the whole time that you’ve been conscious.”

Chloe keeps staring at him. Her eyes flash. “So I only talked to you, then?”

“Correct.” Lucifer tries to take a step back, but Chloe follows.

“And what I said was ' _insightful'_?”

“Well,” Lucifer says, putting his hands in front of him, trying to put some distance between them. “For me, I guess, moreso than you.”

Chloe finally stops stalking closer and closer to Lucifer, her body frozen, eyes unfocused over his shoulder. Then they snap back to his, and Lucifer sees comprehension on her face. “What did I tell you.” She says, more of a statement than a question.

Lucifer tries to look away, but her gaze is too powerful. Is this what it’s like to succumb to his mojo? “Nothing that bares repetition,” he says.

Chloe’s eyebrows twitch. “Please. Lucifer. What did I tell you.”

 _She knows._ Chills run down Lucifer’s spine as he realizes she cracked the truth in his code. She just wants him to say it. Should he? What would the point be? She admitted her deepest feelings when she was defenseless, not by her own accord. Did it even count? Should he just try and forget?

“Lucifer.”

No, he can’t forget. That would be impossible. And he _has_ to give in to Chloe’s desires, he has to fulfill them for her; it always provides him with the finest of ecstasy. And she wants him to admit it.

“You…” he can’t believe he is about to say it. He can’t bare to use the exact words. “You said you cared for me.” He says it so quietly, as if he was praying to his Father. He hopes only Father hears him.

But Chloe closes her eyes, and he knows she heard him. Her head falls into her hands, and she groans.

He can’t stop himself, he has to keep going. “And that you believe in me.” This part is easier than the last, and he says it with more force, like he’s trying to force her to see the truth she’s already accepted.

Chloe is completely silent. Then she turns away from Lucifer, walking away with her head still in her hands.

Her simple act crushes Lucifer, but her distress hurts even more. “Detective, are you okay?” He calls out to her.

He can hear her groan some more. “Detective, please!”

“No,” she says faintly through her hands. “I’m not okay.”

It breaks his heart. “Why?”

She lifts her head from the hands. “Because I can’t believe of all this!” She yells at the ocean. Her rage makes Lucifer flinch back. Not in fear, but apprehension. “Did I really say all of that, and I can’t even remember? I can't gauge how you reacted, I cannot begin to _guess_ how that topic even came up, and I can’t bring myself to look at you now.”

Wanting to just let the Detective be, Lucifer is surprised when he finds his feet taking him closer to Chloe. He stops just behind her. “You cannot bear to look at me?” He swallows. “Is it because you are afraid of what you will see?”

Chloe’s silhouette is illuminated by the waning sun approaching the ocean’s horizon line. Her hair frames her face which is tilted to the side so Lucifer can just see the whites of one of her eyes.

“No, of course not,” she whispers. “I am ashamed. I am ashamed that I was weak enough to let that slip, when I know that you’ll never feel the same way.” Her voice drops off at the end, to quiet that Lucifer almost misses it.

But he doesn’t.

Circling around her, Lucifer sees a lone tear fall down Chloe’s face. She turns her eyes away from Lucifer, guilty. He reaches out a hesitant hand, and rubs the water from her cheek with his thumb.

“How could you ever think that, Detective?” He asks.

Chloe shakes her head, still not looking at him. “I don’t want to go into it. I just know it. It doesn’t even make sense. I’m sorry I said that, please, let’s just act like nothing happened.”

It comes to him like the idea for the Original Sin did. A paroxysm of thought, an idea that no matter what will result in drastic consequences. An idea that will change everything, for the worse or for the better. But in this case, the former and latter are much clearer than before.

It would also only be fair, he figures. Tit for tat, as he recalls putting it before, when he had shown Chloe how generous his Father had really been to him early on in their partnership. But this time, he will feel much more naked.

He pulls away from Chloe, leaving the space between them cold. “In keeping with the motif of honesty, I have something to show you, Detective. Perhaps it will improve your mood.” And afterwards, he hopes, he can admit how he feels as well.

Detecting his seriousness, Chloe nods. “Okay.”

Closing his eyes, Lucifer takes a deep breath. Then another. He’s doing this. He’s really doing this.

He unfurls his wings, letting them stretch to their full length. He imagines the white feathers moving with the sea breeze, the salt bouncing off the impenetrable sanctity.

He hears Chloe gasp. That was to be expected.

“You’re really... You’re really an angel?”

Bursting his eyes open, Lucifer scowls. “Well, not anymore!”

Chloe stares at his wings. “But… you have wings?” It wasn’t a question for clarification over definitions. It was her trying to maintain her sanity.

 _Maybe this was too much,_ Lucifer thinks. _What if I broke her brain? But…_  “Detective, you already knew what I was. You told me while you were under the influence. I know, deep down, you always knew what I was, well, me. So please, tell me this isn’t as big of a shock as it might be otherwise.”

She still stares at his wings.

Had he miscalculated? Lucifer does not think it possible, but maybe he is wrong. Even a miracle can be torn apart by divinity.

“Detective,” he says again. Searching for his Chloe. “I am only affirming what you knew. Sure, maybe you were expecting horns, or perhaps a tail. I will admit, I was not expecting this either, but I had thought…”

Chloe takes a jerking step forward, hand outstretched. Lucifer knows her destination, but does not find it in himself to move.

She’s three feet away—two—half a foot away from his wings. Just a couple of inches, now—

Her hand turns into a first, and her muscles strain. As if fighting horizontal gravity, Chloe drags her arm back to her side. She gasps after she’s done, and a drop of sweat glistens on her forehead. She tears her eyes from the wings to look at Lucifer.

“Why have you shown me this?”

Her voice reeks of desperation. Believe in God must be crashing down on her; the creeping thoughts that Hell, Heaven, _everything_ is real. She wants to know _why_. Why she gets to lose faith, because now the answer to everything is right in front of her.

Lucifer hopes it was all worth it.

He takes a timid step towards her. She stands still, body slouched, one arm across her torso, holding back the arm that attempted to touch his wing.

“Because, I wanted you to be sure before I told you something. I wanted you to have all the facts, so you can have the choice to take back your words.”

“Stop speaking in riddles!” She shouts. Her eyes, slightly crazed, fight to stay focused.

“Okay.” Lucifer opens his mouth. But he finds it’s harder to share this truth than his true identity. This might be the hardest thing he’s ever done.

Chloe waits, growing more and more impatient. Her eyes flirt back to his face, to his wings, and again. He’s losing her.

With a roll of his shoulders, his wings disappear. Chloe finally only looks at him.

“You are correct. It doesn’t make sense that you love me, because how could a human love the Devil?” He gestures to his body. “But it does not matter if it doesn’t make sense. Because,” his throat catches. “Detective, this Devil loves you. Despite everything, that is the truth.”

He stands, feelings small without his wings, under Chloe’s scrutiny. Her eyes lose their deranged look, however, when she finally hears exactly what he says.

“You… you love me?”

Lucifer nods, dejected. He knows what’s going to happen next. What always happens. What happened in Heaven, what will happen now.

“Well, I don’t love the Devil.”

There it is. The rejection. Lucifer twists closer to himself, trying to hide from Chloe, although it’s hopeless. At least she made a choice. He can’t be upset with that.

“I love Lucifer Morningstar, not the Devil, not a fallen angel. _You_ , Lucifer.”

Lucifer lifts his head, just before Chloe wraps him in her arms. Still for a split second, Lucifer is quick to accept this form of affection. He nuzzles his nose in her neck, breathing her in. Is she really accepting him?

No, she’s not accepting him. She's letting him define himself, letting himself be who _he_ wants. And it’s almost as freeing as her love is.

She pulls away slightly, so there’s an ounce of separation between their bodies and faces. Tears stream down her face, but Lucifer knows they aren’t sorrowful. They are awe-inspired, mixed with relief.

She stands on her toes, head almost shaking. Like she’s afraid.

She has no reason to be afraid.

She closes the distance, kissing him with care. Her lips feel like the clouds from the Silver City. Lucifer never thought he would find something quite like that again. Chloe Decker keeps proving him wrong. He kisses her back, slow, allowing her time to stop. But she doesn't. They just stand there, lips almost not touching, absorbing each other.

After what feels like a timeless period, Chloe breaks away, smiling.

“Chloe,” Lucifer breathes. She looks up at him no differently before. There is no reverence for a Lord, no fear of Evil. Just Chloe Decker looking at him like always, only now he is aware of the devotion behind her eyes.

She pulls him back in for another kiss as Lucifer’s wings erupt around them, enclosing them in warm radiation of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years, everyone!


End file.
